


untitled

by Kookie_Kitty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Deaf Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Kitty/pseuds/Kookie_Kitty
Summary: Seungcheol tries his best as a leader, helps his members when they need it. He gives advice when needed, cares for them when one(1) of them is sick, etc.Seungcheol helps his members when they need it, but who will help him when he needs it?or5 times Seungcheol helps his members and the 1 time they're able to help him.
Kudos: 1





	untitled

This chapter will be for explaining tags when i finally add all of them. the story will likely only be updated once a month(after i decide on tags), if you're looking for a more frequently updated story then look elsewhere 'cause you ain't gonna find that on my profile. If you are interested in this story just know that, when i start writing this, once a month is the minimum update time and not a guaranteed update time, it could take up to three months for updates(not likely, just a warning).

Update 1:Tags for chapter 1 are almost done, soon i will be writing the actual chapter.


End file.
